Oral contraceptives were previously shown to induce an abnormal cortisone glucose tolerance in subjects who had otherwise normal oral glucose tolerance tests. To investigate the mechanisms of this change, subjects planning to start or to stop oral contraceptives were tested by means of an oral glucose tolerance test and cortisone glucose tolerance test with the measurement of glucose and insulin responses during each test, both before, during and after taking oral contraceptives.